Dirty
by Musashi Den
Summary: A little something I came up with after seeing Cottonmouth and particularly Raylan's somewhat malicious behavior towards Dewey. The character has a real wicked streak to him. Abuse, slight non-con, drug use, slash PWP Rated 'M' for sexual situations


Dirty

Author's note: A little something I came up with after seeing Cottonmouth and the particularly malicious behavior of Raylan towards Dewey. The character has a real wicked streak to him...I kind of like this pairing now.

* * *

><p>Dewey was hunched over the bar. His thumb trailing along the rim of his glass as he stared into the dark brown liquid inside. He was deep in thought. So much so that even the bartender noticed how out of character it was for the usually bugged out red neck. He had only ordered two whiskies since he arrived. The first one he gulped down quickly and thumped the glass impatiently on the counter for a refill. After glancing at the clock the second shot just sat there. The bar tender also noticed he was trembling. He was gonna write it off as Dewey coming down from the drugs he so often dealt and did. He was about to ask Dewey to leave when the front door was suddenly flung open. He stared at the man nervously. Easily recognized by the hat he always wore. With his eyes on Raylan he didn't notice Dewey shrink in his seat a little. Raylan shot the bar tender a look and he eagerly avoided the gaze by glancing at Dewey. When Raylan advanced towards him, the bartender decided to busy himself washing glasses on the other end.<p>

"Let's go." Raylan growled at Dewey. He just continued to stare down at his drink. He somehow found the courage to say something.

"I'm not done." Raylan snorted. He snatched the glass from Dewey and drank it himself.

"You are now." Raylan said before he kicked the stool from under Dewey. He jumped to his feet quickly and cringed when Raylan grabbed him by the collar of his jacket.

"Okay. Okay. Shit, Raylan I cooperating. Okay." Dewey stammered as he headed for the back door. Raylan held him back.

"Pay the man." He demanded.

"You drank the-!" Dewey was silenced when Raylan slammed him against the bar. He quickly fished through his pockets. His hands shaking madly as he spilled change and four crumpled ones on the counter. Raylan then hauled him away. "I gotta make sure it's right-" He tried to stall but Raylan just shoved him out the door. Dewey tried to keep from shaking when Raylan put one large hand on the back of his neck and guided him down a nearby alley. He wouldn't have been so afraid if Raylan wasn't so much taller than him. Plus there was the gun. And the fact that even without the gun Raylan could snap him like a twig. "Honest Raylan I didn't see nothin'. I don't know nothin'. Just let me go and I'll go straight home."

"Shut up." Raylan said calmly as he pushed Dewey around the back of an abandoned building. "Grab some wall."

"Come on, Raylan I'm not holdin-easy." Dewey winced when Raylan grabbed his wrists and forcibly pinned him to the solid brick wall in front of him. He stilled his trembling hands against the wall and started counting. _'Bruise numbers one and two.'_ he thought as he felt Raylan's blunt fingers dig into his skin. They slid down his arms over his chest and down his abdomen. Dewey yelped when Raylan's hands shot under his shirt. "Oh!" His hands were warm and Dewey sighed as Raylan slid them up to play with his nipples.

"Like that?" Raylan purred in his ear. Dewey shuddered.

"No." And lied. His pants were already tight against his thigh. He knew he shouldn't get excited over being molested but Raylan had a way of making him believe such a filthy touch felt good. It was the way he whispered in his ear and ground his erection into the crack of his ass. Dewey tried to ease his mind by telling himself that his body betrayed him - he hadn't gotten laid much since Raylan started doing this to him - so of course any little contact got him going now a days. One of Raylan's hands ventured south and grasped Dewey through his pants. It made him go rigid.

"Then what's this?" Raylan asked before biting his neck.

"Ah! Shit!" Dewey cried out. The old mark Raylan had left there was almost healed but now Dewey felt the pale patch of skin tear back open. He suppressed a squeak when Raylan relented. Twitched when he felt the little trickle of blood along his skin. He didn't have to see it to know Raylan's top row had pierced him right around the 'R' on his tattoo. If he were smarter he'd get why Raylan chose that spot. But he wasn't so he just cursed under his breath. _'Bruise number 3.' _There were only teeth marks now but tomorrow the 'R' would turn purple and swell slightly.

"Don't lie to me again." Raylan warned as he slid Dewey's pants down. He shivered when the chilly air hit his skin. He heard the zipper of Raylan's pants like it was right in his ear. He twitched again when Raylan's cock thumped heavily against his ass when it was freed from his jeans. Dewey bit his lip as he looked over his shoulder. Raylan really was bigger than him in every way. No wonder Boyd and Ava were bow legged. Raylan licked his index finger before pushing it inside Dewey. He tensed as the long appendage probed him.

"Ah!" He yelped when Raylan smacked his butt cheek with his free hand. He managed to stay quiet when Raylan did it again before rough grabbing the supple skin, spreading him open with his thumb.

"Stop clenching." Raylan demanded before giving Dewey another slap.

"I-I'm not." He stammered when Raylan gripped his skin again. Bruise number four would form as four finger prints in the middle of his right butt cheek and a thumb near his crevasse. Raylan decided that was as ready as he was gonna get. He reached around and gripped Dewey's half hard cock. "Unh!" As soon as he touched Dewey he arched his back - inadvertently making himself more accessible. His voice left him when Raylan plunged into him. Driving in until he was balls deep in Dewey's trembling body. Raylan gripped his hips to keep him in place. He bit his own lip to keep from howling at the sensation of being inside him. Dewey whined, feeling bruises five and six already forming under Raylan's tight grip. "Y-you're hurting me!"

"Shit!" Raylan cursed. "You're so tight it almost hurts-God damn!" Dewey glared at Raylan over his shoulder. His end was all pain - burning up his back, and pulsing on the side of his neck. "Don't start pouting. I'm still gonna fuck you good, Dewey." He turned away when Raylan leaned over to kiss him. Raylan blew air on the back of his ear instead. That more than anything else Dewey couldn't stand - the affectionate kisses and strokes. It kept him too willing - believing Raylan wasn't just abusing him. And it was abuse, he had the bruises and shame to prove it. But contempt melted into blind desire as Raylan brushed over his prostate.

"Oh yeah..." Dewey sighed, unconsciously rolling his hips from side to side. Raylan smirked. He pulled out and slammed back in - forcing an odd hiccup out of Dewey. He did it over and over until it forced out a scream. Dewey convulsed around him before letting out a strangled moan. He reached around and stroked over Dewey's cock again. "Oh yeah...oh yeah-Mm!" Hot tingles spread through him. He bucked into Raylan now - practically screaming bloody murder when Raylan hit his spot. At that moment Raylan knew Dewey had passed the point of no return. Where his feelings of disgust were replaced with that of a nearly insatiable need for more. More bruising touches. More force. More of everything Raylan was willing to give him.

"That feel good?" Raylan growled in his ear as he mercilessly thrust into Dewey harder and harder.

"Oh Jesus-Fuck me Raylan! Fuck me! Fuck me-" Raylan covered his mouth.

"Alright, shut up. I heard you." He said. "Want me to cum inside you?"

"No-ack!" Dewey's protests were cut short when Raylan's hand clamped over his throat. His eyes shot open when his air ways were suddenly blocked at the worst possible moment. His heart leap into over drive as he was pushed over the edge and sent hurtling into an orgasm so intense it made his eyes roll back in his head. He was suddenly brought back just as he was about to black out. Air rushing into his lungs when Raylan let go of his throat. His head spun as every sensation collided - a five car pile up of raw pleasure.

"Damn, Dewey..." Raylan bucked into him hard as he ejaculated deep inside him. He stiffened for a second and jerked making Dewey start slightly.

"You bastard." Dewey sighed when he felt Raylan spill inside him. Not budging until he was good and done. Dewey was expecting a slap when Raylan reached for him. But he just pulled Dewey into a kiss. It was wet and sloppy and Dewey moaned like a whore into Raylan's mouth. It left him breathless and only half aware of why he was mad at Raylan. "That was...that-

"It was damn good." Raylan admitted. As he zipped up his pants. Dewey fumbled his clothes back on with Raylan's help.

"My ass really hurts." Dewey stated. Raylan invaded one of his pockets and pulled out a sandwich bag of little white pills. Dewey cursed under his breath. Raylan fished one out before putting it to Dewey's lips. He just stared at Raylan.

"Come on." He goaded Dewey. "Open up. It'll make you feel better." Dewey's brow knit together - he knew that all too well. He hated Raylan for using his addiction against him. It'd take away his pain and he'd be high for the rest of the night and probably the next morning too. So he opened his mouth and Raylan pressed the pill to his tongue. Dewey closed his eyes as he swallowed. "There's a good boy." Raylan smiled as he pocketed the rest of the pills. Dewey reach for them but Raylan easily pushed him back. "They're safe with me. If you need another dose, you know where to find me." He started to pout and Raylan gave his ass a slap. Dewey grit his teeth - sighed when the contact gave him a little 'aftershock' of what they just did. He told himself not to enjoy it but it was hard. Raylan gave him another kiss before adjusting his hat and leaving. As Dewey stood there alone he suddenly had the overwhelming desire to shower.


End file.
